Football
by captainhookcaptainfreedom
Summary: The girls are all watching the Super Bowl with extreme interest, but the men aren't so enchanted by the game. Fluff. [Contains OutlawQueen, FrankenWolf, CaptainSwan, and a single Belle]


**I honestly don't really know when this is in the timeline of OUAT. It's not really anywhere. It's just a fun little bit of fluff I wanted to write before the big game. I've lived in New England all my life, so I'm obviously rooting for the Patriots. And seeing as Storybrooke is in Maine, I thought I could play off the gang being Patriots fans too. The characters seem a bit OOC to me, but it's fanfiction out of a random plot bunny I could not get to leave me alone, so I think it's okay.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own OUAT. I don't own the Patriots or the Super Bowl. (obviously)**

* * *

Emma stood up quickly with a loud, "Woohoo!", knocking over the popcorn bowl in the process. Ruby and Regina were quick behind her to add in their own cheers. The screen changed to show instant replay of the Pats scoring a touchdown.

"I still don't completely understand what's going on. When you invite me over to watch football, I guess I was thinking soccer." Belle said, "But this is fun."

"I can't believe we're actually winning," Ruby gushed.

"I cannot believe our team even made it to the Superbowl to begin with," Regina added.

"Oh stop it you two!," Emma hit Ruby's arm. "They're the best team in the NFL of course they were gonna make it. And they are going to win this game." Her blond hair was pulled back into a tight ponytail and she was wearing her glasses. She looked like her teenage self again. Perhaps even more so because of her slightly pregnant stomach beneath the pats jersey.

"Whatever you say Ems," Ruby replied, reaching for the chips but deciding to grab a chicken wing instead. She looked over to the kitchen. "Do you think the guys are having a good time? I seriously can't believe they're socializing while the women watch the game. They're all some sort of freak of nature. What man doesn't like football?"

* * *

"Does anyone else have a bloody clue what the game is about?" Killian asked the men around him as the girls screamed their heads off from the living room.

"Nope. I didn't think this world could get any odder, but then I find out about this 'football' and it certainly did." Robin said.

"I understand the basics of it," Victor added, "but _real _football is what they call 'soccer'. I don't understand the point of this sport though, or why it's entertaining."

Killian took another sip of his beer. "I don't know why they thought _we _would be interested in it. I've tried to watch it before for Emma's sake, but it's just so boring."

"And why is this Brady guy so wonderful?" Robin said.

"The women all seem to find him dreamy. How? I don't know. I look much better than him." Whale said.

"We all look better than him, mate,"

"I mean," Robin sipped his beer, "that hat he's always wearing is rather ugly,"

There came another round of shouting from the girls circled around the tv.

"Should we go in there?" Killian proposed.

"It is kind of our duty." Robin added.

"But they'll just get annoyed at us for not knowing what's going on."

"There is this thing called acting," Killian said to Victor.

The boys walked into the living room and sat down.

"Glad you fellas finally decided to join us," Ruby teased, leaning over to kiss her boyfriend.

"Well, how could we miss the home team win?" Killian said.

"And see, this is why I'm married to him. He knows a winning team when he sees it, unlike the two of you doubters," Emma said.

"Well, maybe that's because -" Regina started, but Emma cut her off with yet another excited scream.

"Almost there! Almost! Yes!" She shouted as another touchdown was made by the New England team. "We are so winning this year,"

Ruby, Regina, and Emma returned to being engrossed in the game, while Belle watched attentively, but baffled. The boys looked between themselves and for the most part just watched their respective loves be so excited. They still had no idea what was going on in the game and none had a clue why it would be called the Super Bowl.

* * *

**Hope you liked! Please review! Favorite? Thanks for reading!**


End file.
